BLACK HONEY
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: My heart hurts. Because your gripping down on it so tightly. Dino X Mukuro. Warning: mentions of rape.


_This is my first ever Hitman Reborn fanfic. Though I have been a fan for quite a while actually. Years really. This fanfic was based heavily off of a Mukuro X Tsuna Doujin on youtube. But I changed it up a little and made it Dino X Mukuro because I really like that couple. Warnings: Mentions of rape._

_I aplogize ahead of time for any spelling errors. I checked and checked and checked again but still I miss things. I don't know how. It vexes me..._

*** * * BLACK HONEY * * ***

The bedroom was glowing with a silver light that's source could be linked to the new moon that shined brightly outside the windows. The room was quiet save for the occasional soft mewl and rustle of clothing, the springs in the bed squeaking softly as Dino leaned back on it, his legs dangling over the edge as he leaned back on his hand. His crimson red pin stripped dress shirt was rumpled and completely undone and hanging open revealing his well sculpted chest to the moon. His legs parted as he groaned softly in response to the warmth that was currently occupying his throbbing member.

On the floor, bathed in the ethereal glow of the moonlight, was an illusionist. Whose head was nestled comfortably between the thirty-two year old man's legs. His soft supple lips mouthing and tasting the length. "Mmmm. Mukuro…" the elder Italian growled softly, his amber eyes staring lustfully down at Mukuro's beautiful form.

The illusionists pale skin seemed to glow in it's glaze, his sapphire colored hair shimmering in the moon which wrapped around it creating a halo of light. His loose white blouse was part of the way undone and just as rumpled at Dino's was. His tight leather pants and boots still in place on his legs. The Mafia bosses smoldering eyes took in the sight of the smaller man, crouched submissively between his legs. His infuriating mouth taking Din's swollen length deeper into his mouth until he could feel the back of Mukuro's throat with the tip of his length. Then he felt the presence of leather running across his fabric covered inner thigh. Dino's amber eyes followed the movement of Mukuro's black leather gloved hand rubbing against his thigh.

Dino's mind lingered on the presence of the gloves for a moment before the feeling of teeth scraping his length throw him back into the whirl of pleasure. Moment's later Dino had guided Mukuro up onto the bed with him, the illusionist laying on his back staring up at Dino. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his boots and pants. The elder man dressed down as well, wearing nothing but his snug white boxers.

Mukuro absently let his heterochromatic eyes stare off at the ceiling while Dino busied his mouth with the younger Italian's thin neck, his leather covered fingers trailing down Dino's spine, his other gloved hand laying stretched out on the bed across from him. He felt warm rough fingers slid over his arm before reaching his leather gloved hand.

"Hey…Why do you always keep your gloves on?" Dino whispered hotly against the illusionists neck. Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes slipped form the ceiling and strained themselves to glance at the honey blonde hair out of the corners of his eyes. He then slowly pulled his gloved hand out from under Dino's naked one. "It is merely, a fetish of mine.."

"Hmm? Even at a time like this?"

"You've never seemed bothered by it before" Mukuro deadpanned as he traced his leather covered fingers up Dino's spine. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment at the feeling of pleasure invoked from a rough nip to his neck. "It's always bothered me, I jus' never said anything" Dino whispered he broke away from Mukuro's neck to stare down at him as the younger man ran his fingers through Dino's soft hair with somewhat sticky leather gloves. "They'll get dirty…"

Mukuro flashed Dino a sardonic smirk, his perfect white teeth showing. "Impossible…" the leather clad hand's then caressed the sides of Dino's face and drew him in for a kiss, his hips rocking against Dino's trying to get back into the rhythm. Dino needed little convincing to get right down to what Mukuro wanted, but the entire time, in the back of his mind. There was an inkling. Perhaps after he'd bring up the gloves again.

Because never once had he ever been allowed to touch Mukuro's bare hands.

"Hnh! F-focus Cavallone" Mukuro gasped as he squirmed under the blonde haired man. Being snapped back from his thoughts Dino gazed down at Mukuro seeing his lithe form heaving and sweating, leather clad hands grasped his hips tightly as he tried to coax Dino to finally start thrusting inside of him. He was already buried deep inside the warmth, and while he was lost in his thoughts for however long must have allowed Mukuro to get used to the feeling of his large intrusion and even impatient. "Sorry" Dino chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out slowly before pressing himself carefully back in. Dino hissed softly at the glorious feeling of Mukuro's tight heat around him, his amber eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight that writhed below him, his pearly white skin gleaming and slick with sweat, his blue hair sweat slicked and messy. His lashed lowered and his two toned eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling above full of lust and pleasure. His cheeks where flushed and his lips were parted releasing little cries of ecstasy.

"Hnnh! p-più difficile.." Mukuro moaned from under him. "S-si prega di Dino. Si prega di più"

Dino growled softly. How could he deny Mukuro's request when he begged him like that in his native tongue? Dino snapped his hips forward thrusting deeply into Mukuro causing the other to cry out sharply, the lithe back arched and his head was thrown back as he cried out. "Y-yeah. Just like that. K-keep it like that" the other demanded breathlessly as his body was roughly plunged into.

As usual, Dino complied with Mukuro's request without question, he lifted Mukuro's hips a little while keeping up the rhythm of fast paced thrusts into the younger's welcoming heat. Mukuro's gloved hands left Dino's hips and began to claw at his sheets trying to deal with the flood of pleasure and pressure that struck his prostate over and over again. He could feel himself drooling but found himself not caring, so long as this pleasure continued he didn't care what his body did.

Dino knew that Mukuro was getting close to a release because he was getting louder and louder, his gasps choking on air as he tried to breath. It almost sounded as if he were drowning, and loving every second of it. With a sharp nosiy cry and an arch of his back, Mukuro released himself. His sticky white essence coating his trembling abdomen. Dino swore as Mukuro's body seize up on him, his muscles tightening around him causing him to gasp and swear under his breath. The sight of Mukuro's taunt body during it's release was more then enough to bring Dino dangerous close to teetering over the edge. He thrust deeply into the body a few more times before he met his own end. His hot and sticky essence shooting deeply into Mukuro.

The two heaved and panted, trying to come down from their high. Their body wet and sticky. Sore but satisfied. Dino, who was still buried inside of Mukuro, carefully reached for the nightstand which was thankfully near by. He grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned Mukuro up before doing so himself. He then set the box and tissue aside for now. Dino then leaned down and kissed Mukuro's temple, somewhere during the cleaning process the younger Italian had fallen asleep.

Mutely Dino crawled off the blue haired man before he carefully lifted him in order to lay him properly in the bed, his head resting on soft pillows as his nude body was covered by the blankets. Moments later Dino joined him, he must have been getting old because he was out like a light moments later.

When Dino finally came too he found himself in unfamiliar territory. A tiny room with no window, concrete walls, a pipe shower with no privacy and a toilet. A large cold steel door right across from him. The blonde sat up slowly. The sheet pooling around his waist, he was still naked and still clearly remembered falling asleep in his bedroom with Mukuro after making love. So where was this place?

'_I looks like…a prison…' _As Dino inhaled the damp air there was a metallic clang. The door was opened, a large faceless man shoved s tiny ten year old boy into the room before slamming the door shut behind him. The boy stumbled but stayed on his feet, his body draped in an oversized white shirt which was the length of a thigh high dress. Almost instantly Dino recognized the heterochromatic eyes and unusual blue hair.

'_Mukuro_..' he was so tiny and frail looking. Almost feminine like. He was so adorable. But Dino didn't have time to fawn over little Mukuro. His mind was still in a state of mild shock and confusion. "Eh? You…why?" Dino floundered inelegantly. His hands absently pulling at the sheets as to keep himself form being exposed to tiny Mukuro. "So you're a newcomer, hm?" the tiny child murmured, his voice a little higher and child like.

The child never looked at him and mutely walked the short distance for the shower. "A newcomer?" Dino parroted.

"Not to mention they haven't even told you why you're here yet" Mukuro murmured. His back to Dino. The blonde stared at the boy before grinning his usual jovial grin. "What are you playing at Muku? I'm Cavallone. Dino Cavallone" alert amber eyes drifted down to the ground between Mukuro's feet, a barely noticeable and unfamiliar substance dripping onto the floor from under his shirt.

Dino stared at it for a moment before he was noticed by Mukuro. "Ah…I'll wipe it up later" he sighed.

"Mukuro?" Dino whispered questioning. Second by second that substance was beginning to seem familiar. The mafia boss wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood up taking a step towards the boy. "Mukuro?"

"What ? Do you like to watch too?" the younger boy asked vaguely. "..like them?" slowly Dino's mind began to collect the first few clues. But his mind refused to come to the conclusion which was practically slapping him in the face. It was a misunderstanding. It had to be. Nothing more. It wasn't true.

Mukuro's naked pale hand hovered over the singular shower handle. "It would be easier for me if they were all like that. But the ones today seemed to like it '_in'_"

Dino stood there mutely, his lips parted as he stared almost incredulously. This was just a nightmare. "So, I'm going to clean myself now" Mukuro informed him. "Don't tell me you really do like to watch?" he said with a sardonic smirk.

Dino clenched his teeth before he reacted on impulse. He released the sheet and gravity stole it from him. His hands reaching out to gently grasp the tiny child's shoulders. "I'll help you"

Mukuro's reaction was similar to when Dino had once dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Surprised and almost utterly repulsed. But at this moment, Dino couldn't bare to compare his reaction to his jovial prank on the illusionist so many years later. "Are you crazy? Don't touch me!" Dino tightened his grip slightly to keep the boy the thrashing out of his grasp. "It's alright Mukuro. Just please hold still"

"You have no idea how I feel!" Mukuro barked angrily and brokenly. "Unlike you. I am not loved!"

Dino's grip went lax, allowing Mukuro to pull back. His mind drawing up blanks. How could this child tell he was loved? Curiously he followed the child's frantic line of sight which lead him to look down at his chest. There bright marking his skin was a large red love bite. Right over the skin were his heart was supposed to be. '_You put those there you nut!'_

Dino frantically tried to cover up his nakedness from Mukuro. But Mukuro already had his back to him, his hands gripping the cold wall. "I don't need your pity"

Dino watched brokenly as the boy slumped into a crouched position in the corner, his hands holding his head. "I'm feel sick…" he murmured. Dino reached his hand forward to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder when he was met with a terrified shriek. "Don't touch me!"

Dino jolted awake, his chest heaving as he frantically took in his new surroundings. It was morning. And he was back in his bedroom. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare. A twisted and sick nightmare. He pushed himself off his chest and on his elbows before glancing at his trapped hand, upon inspection he found that his fingers were snugly tucked under Mukuro's leather glove, his fingers touching the bare skin of his hand. He followed the limp up to Mukuro's shoulder to his face, amber eyes seeing that Mukuro was wide awake and resting on his back. Their hands connected on the pillow between them. "You shouldn't have seen that" the other sighed.

"I still dwell in the world of consciousness. My hand is very sensitive. And with your heightened instincts. Touching is while sleeping, when the mind is so vulnerable, it's no wonder that you were able to see into my mind" the illusionist murmured before he rubbed his liquorish colored eye with his second hand, the one that wasn't being held by Dino. The illusionist then titled his head on the pillow to set his gaze upon Dino. "Though I must say I never expected you to come into my memories" Dino's mind absorbed everything being said to him his amber eyes staring widely at his fingers which were still tucked under the leather glove. Mukuro's hand was so warm. But he couldn't think of the pleasant warmth. His mind swam with his newfound information. Something he wished reverently was something he didn't know. No, he wanted to know. He simply wished that he could have somehow stopped it. But there was no way he could have. He didn't know Mukuro when he was that young. He barely knew him when he was a teen. Hardly at all. "Do you pity me?" Mukuro asked somewhat playfully.

"No" Dino said quickly. "It's alright. I'm mature enough to deal with these things" he said offhandedly. "Mukuro, that's not it. I'm…" Dino began. Without warning Mukuro pulled his hand away from Dino, the elder man's finger slipping out from under his glove as it was pulled close to Mukuro's face. He watched as his fingers closed into a gentle fist as he held his hand close to himself. An off little smile on his beautiful face. "You'll dirty yourself if you touch me"

Dino grit his teeth before he reached out and snatched Mukuro up into a sitting position by his rumpled white dress shirt. The only article of clothing besides the gloves that Dino hadn't bothered removing last night. "I told you it's not like that! Stop trying to fool yourself" Dino barked out angrily as he kneeled before a slightly startled Mukuro. "Do I really need to say if for you to understand?" the elder man growled. Mukuro watched frozen in shock as his wrist was grabbed by one of Dino's hands, his other hand yanking the glove off revealing a smooth pale hand. "You-" Mukuro's breath hitched slightly as he felt his bare hand being tightly grasped beneath Dino's own naked hand. "-Idiot!"

Mukuro stared mutely at their exposed hands, he then let out a soft chuckle. Slowly it turned into a full blown laugh. His trademark way of laughing being heard clearly. "Hey! How can you laugh at a time like this?" Dino bristled.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel" Mukuro laughed. "No you don't! You understand nothing" Mukuro was knocked back on the bed, his hand being held up in mock defense as Dino glowered down at him.

_My heart hurts…_

_Because your gripping down on it so tightly…_

_Ti amo, Cavallone. Ti amo…_

**_END_**


End file.
